Song
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU And in the end, it was an accidental meeting caused by a horde of fangirls and a special song that brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do love AUs. This is a short story, where the characters might be a little OOC, and it was written right after 'Missione Seduzione', so about three months ago. Enjoy :)

...

. . .

**SONG**

...

Sakura was nearing the alley that was a shortcut to her house. She thought she was a little late, since she had to prepare for that evening.

She shook her head while walking. That gossip-queen friend of hers, Ino, had given her a headache by gushing non-stop about a very popular band during the last few weeks.

Or maybe the last few months.

This band was famous and successful, and Ino had been over the moon when she had discovered that the last concert of their tour would take place in Konoha.

Sakura didn't know the band, she worked too much to have time to listen to music, let alone be interested in the members of the band, with whom Ino was obsessed. Because it was a male band. Sakura only knew that its name was Akatsuki, thanks to Ino's way too frequent praises, but she knew nothing else about them.

And she was totally fine with that. The pink-haired twenty-three-year-old woman was in fact quite irritated with her best friend slash rival. Ino was perfectly aware of her precarious situation at work, and yet had insisted for her to come to the concert.

Sakura, after getting her degree in medicine and specializing in surgeries, had begun to work at the Senju Hospital. It was a very high-level place, where only the best medics were allowed, because the chief, Lady Tsunade, made sure to offer the best services to the clients. Sakura found the place very stimulating, and liked it, too. However, it was strict. Her first contract was for one year, and asked very long and taxing shifts, and at least three complete nightshifts a week. It was a way, Lady Tsunade had explained, to test the willpower of the medics. She really wanted only the best. So Sakura had done her best. And she had managed to get though that first year. Lady Tsunade and other senior medics were very impressed, but were not completely satisfied because of her extremely young age. They made a new contract with her. It would last another six months and would be a final "evaluation test", as they called it. Sakura's shifts were still very hard, and there was also a new part of it: she had to spend a bit of her time in every different part of the hospital in order to get to learn the place better. So she had to visit every sector of it; she was intrigued especially by the work on antidotes and the precise and selective surgeries.

However, those six months, albeit interesting, were being very hard.

There were other medical centres in Konoha, of course, but Sakura had tried with Senju first. She had been offered a job at "Village of Sound", where medical experiments were studied and developed, and at the ambulatory of doctor Shizune, one of Lady Tsunade's pupils, but she had decided to try her luck with the intimidating blonde chief of the best hospital of the region. And Sakura was aware that Lady Tsunade was being very hard on her because she wanted to keep her. She was being sent to every part of the hospital in order to learn as much as she could about it.

The green-eyed woman had to admit to herself that she loved that hospital. It was a place where she could envision herself working in the future. Therefore she did her best, always. And the six months of her still precarious job were almost over. If she passed the "test", she would have a normal schedule and less slave-driving shifts, together with a more comfortable salary as well.

Still, until the six months were completely over, she was being closely watched. Errors were not tolerated, of course. Therefore, Sakura needed to focus all the time.

And that was why she was so irritated with Ino. Ino knew about her job, how hard she had to work to always be successful. And yet, that idiot of a friend had come to her the week before with tickets for the concert and told her bluntly that they were going to the Akatsuki concert together. And before a surprised Sakura could say anything, Ino had continued by telling her to _"get out of your secluded life, find a guy and get laid, you large-forehead workaholic"_.

Fuming, the pink-haired doctor had opened her mouth to give her friend a piece of her mind, but Ino had just yelled, "Try to look nice for once, girl! See you outside the main hall!" before disappearing.

After her rage had dissipated, Sakura had thought about it. There was no way she could afford to go to that concert, because she had to work at ungodly hours almost all the time. And she wasn't really interested in an evening that was going to be late, loud and with a huge headache as a promise. But, as she had been about to go to Ino's to give her the ticket back, she had noticed that her friend had written something on it.

_I miss you, forehead girl. We all do._

Sakura had immediately felt bad.

It was true. Since she had started her job at the Senju Hospital, she had barely had time to catch up with her friends. She missed them, but she had always too much work to meet with them. So seeing Ino's note was like a slap to the face, but a necessary slap.

Only working would do her no good.

Sakura had then checked online: the tickets for the Akatsuki concert weren't cheap at all, and they had to be booked months in advance. She almost had to cry: Ino had bought tickets for her because she missed her. And she was going to be a bitch and let her down?

Therefore, Sakura had decided to go. Although, after a few days, her irritation towards Ino had come back: after all, Ino knew that her six months were almost over; couldn't she have waited just ten more days to spend some time together? True, the Akatsuki's concert would take place only once, and Ino loved that band, but still.

Sighing again, Sakura arrived at the alley she used to walk through to go home. Better go to that damn concert and not be too late, or her job would be on the line, since she had to start her shift at eight o'clock the following morning.

As Sakura was about to turn around corner, someone hurriedly walked towards her and bumped into her. Both she and the other person lost their balance. The other one, however, managed to stay standing and grabbed her arms to steady her as well.

"I apologize, I really didn't mean to hit you," a deep voice said, courteously.

Sakura observed the man. He was a little taller than she was and had dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed casually, but he kept the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hiding a good part of his face. He didn't look old, he was quite young in fact, and he had deep stress lines on his face, emphasizing his handsome features.

"It's okay," Sakura mumbled. Then she noticed that the man seemed a bit nervous, even if he tried his best to appear calm. She heard a noise coming from the end of the alley, and twisted her neck to have a look. And she was a bit taken aback.

A large group of girls were advancing from the other side of the road. They seemed determined and a little crazy, observing everything around as if looking for something. Before Sakura could do anything but gape at them, the unknown man in front of her spoke.

"I apologize again, but I fear we will have to move away from here, if we don't wish to be caught by that army," he said smoothly and, still keeping his hands on her arms, he quickly but gently led her away from there. As soon as he spotted a bar, he motioned for her to go inside.

They both sat down and the man politely asked her what she'd like, insisting that he was paying so she shouldn't worry. Sakura took just some water, thanking him but telling him it wasn't necessary to be so kind to her. Then she asked, "I'm sorry to ask, but… who were those girls and what were they doing?"

The man seemed thoughtful. "What they actually wanted I don't know. From something they were saying I believe they might be fans of some band and they didn't get tickets, so they're probably looking for the place where the event will take place in order to get inside."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, the stage is actually right around the corner. There's going to be a concert of the band Akatsuki tonight."

The dark-haired man looked up at her, with a strange expression. "Oh, so you know about them?"

The medic shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have no idea about it; my best friend bought me tickets for their concert and is forcing me to go. I've heard they're very good, though."

The man tilted his head to the side. "So you don't want to go?"

Sakura wondered how the hell it had all happened. She had bumped into a stranger, escaped a horde of – presumably – fangirls and was now talking to him about her plans for the evening. Was she out of her mind?

"It's not that I don't want to, it's more that I can't," the emerald-eyed woman heard herself answer. Then she shook herself and got up quickly. She checked the time and was surprised to see it was still quite early. She had assumed it was late; instead, she still had a lot of time.

Before she could make a gracious exit, she was stopped by the man's gentle grasp on her arm.

"Please, don't feel compelled to go only because I'm being intrusive, miss," he said, locking eyes with her. "It was not my intention to be unkind."

The pink-haired woman stared at him, thinking. She still had some time, after all, right? So, not really knowing why, she turned around and sat down again.

The dark-eyed man tilted his lips upwards a little. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura was quicker. "I don't really want to go to the concert because it would end in a massive headache, and my work requires extreme attention and precision."

The man arched an eyebrow, regarding her questionably.

She shrugged. "I work at the Senju Hospital."

At the man's interested and admired gaze, she felt herself blush. She hadn't meant to flaunt it around. He said, "So you're working with Lady Tsunade. That's… impressive."

And not knowing why, Sakura felt really happy about that praise. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "What about you, sir? What are you going to do this evening?"

She immediately regretted those words. She had been about to leave because his question had been a little too personal, and yet she had just asked him the same. But the man didn't seem to mind. He actually sighed and seemed pensive. "I have to work tonight. I fundamentally enjoy my job, but it is lately becoming too much. Unfortunately, I can't escape it, so I will have to do it tonight too. And don't call me sir," he added with a tiny smirk, "my name is Itachi."

The green-eyed woman tilted her head to the side. "With all due respect, Itachi," she began, liking the sound of his name, not noticing how his eyes lit up as she pronounced it, "if you don't like the job, why don't you quit?"

The man seemed amused, but also a bit sad. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, miss."

Sakura was about to reply, when she thought about her own job. But at least she liked what she did, and the bad part of it was almost over. "If it isn't to your liking anymore, you should quit. I have terrible hours and hard shifts myself, but that's only for a limited period of time and I enjoy my work. If you don't feel fine with it, leave it."

The man regarded her carefully. "That's actually a very good advice, miss," he mused.

Sakura smiled a little. The man stood up. "I must go now," he said, handing a five-pound note to the bartender. "You have given me a very kind advice, so let me try and do the same: enjoy yourself this evening, miss. I'm sure your friends meant well, and one evening out has never damaged anyone."

The young woman smiled again and stood up as well. Before turning around, she remembered something. "Oh, and Itachi," she offered, smiling shyly, "my name is Sakura."

…

Later that evening, Ino and Sakura were at the concert. They were waiting for the Akatsuki band to enter the scene. They never entered as a group, but one after the other, Ino had explained – or better, shouted – to Sakura earlier. The various members had made their theatrical entrance, until the band-leader and singer entered.

And Sakura's jaw dropped when _Itachi_ was the one who appeared on the stage.

The pink-haired woman didn't have time to wonder about it, because the music began.

And Itachi had an _amazing_ voice.

She soon found herself dancing and swaying together with Ino and later on her own. Song after song, Sakura found that she was enjoying herself. And the songs were good, too.

But all good things don't last. When Itachi announced that they were going to play their last song, the whole audience loudly expressed its disappointment. Itachi then added, with a smirk, that it was a new song, written only that late afternoon, in fact. Sakura's eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster, especially after Itachi added, "This song is called 'Unexpected Meeting' and is dedicated to a beautiful young woman whose name is Sakura. Enjoy!"

The melody was fantastic, both full of rhythm and calmness, giving an impression of movement and steadiness at the same time. And the lyrics made Sakura's eyes widen even more. They were about a man and a woman who met near an alley and sat together in a bar. The meeting was short and simple, but the man was struck. Struck with what, was explained at the end: he had fallen for her, even if she didn't know about it. But seeing her smile had been enough for the man, and the song ended beautifully.

Sakura couldn't help it: she cried a little. And she noticed she wasn't the only one. Many people were clapping their hands, faces stricken with tears, and everyone was praising the Akatsuki band.

As people began to leave the place, Sakura realized Ino would probably be looking for her. But the pink-haired girl had to do something first, and she had to do it on her own. So she sent her friend a brief text, telling her she had already gone home. She felt bad about that lie, but she had to find Itachi and speak with him.

She simply had to. After all, the guy had just sung a song for her. She knew she wasn't imagining things, because everything about that song had been about their meeting.

So Sakura walked around the stage, to the back, trying to see where the band had gone to. After a while of looking around, and after the crowd had thinned considerably, she saw a black van with red clouds nearing the back exit. She now knew that those were the Akatsuki colours, so she quickly went that way. Right then, the band members were getting ready to leave the place.

Sakura quickly approached them and loudly called, "Itachi!"

The band members didn't seem to hear her.

Getting nearer, she raised her voice. "Itachi! Wait!"

This time, he had heard her. His head snapped up and he looked around quickly. When he saw her, he smiled. A real, open, gorgeous smile.

"Sakura," he murmured. He walked towards her. The other band members were observing the two with interest and were mumbling between themselves, but neither Sakura nor Itachi cared. They only saw each other.

When they finally were one in front of the other, they remained still, looking each other in the eye.

Then Sakura spoke. "You wrote a new song. About me."

Itachi tilted his head. "Not only about you. It's _for_ you," he corrected.

Sakura swallowed. Hard. "Did you mean it? The words of the song, did you mean them?"

Itachi looked her straight in the eye. "Every single word, Sakura."

She simply stared at him, too stunned to speak.

And suddenly, as if there wasn't a more natural and obvious thing to do, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Both were oblivious to the little applause and snickering comments that came from the other Akatsuki members.

After some long minutes, they parted, panting heavily and still in each other's arms. Itachi held her firmly around the waist, and Sakura felt safe and warm inside his arms.

She put her head on his chest, listening to his slightly fast heartbeat. Itachi said softly, "By the way, Sakura, I believe I will follow your advice. My job isn't as satisfactory anymore, therefore I have spoken to the other Akatsuki members. We agreed to take a one-year break. We will take our different paths and in a year we will decide what to do, whether to continue with the band or not."

Sakura was surprised. "But seeing you tonight… I thought…"

Itachi sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love singing," he clarified. "But all these concerts and tours and especially the fangirls…" he cringed. "It's too much, and it's not only about singing anymore."

Suddenly Sakura remembered. "So you were fleeing from your fangirls this afternoon? You were _hiding_ from them?"

Itachi nodded, with no trace of shame. "It has become too much. I have a degree in information technology," he added quietly, "and I was born and raised in Konoha. I'd like to come to live here. I also happen to know that the Police Departments are looking for IT employees. I had applied a few weeks ago and was offered a job, but hadn't thought seriously about accepting it. Now, though… I think I'd love to work there. And…" he seemed a little hesitant. "Sakura, I know that you work very hard, but is it possible and acceptable for you to find some time for a boyfriend?"

His expression was a mix between hopeful and anxious, and Sakura smiled. "My hard working contract ends in ten days. I'm positive that I passed Lady Tsunade's tests. I should have a normal schedule from there on. That is," she added, shy all of a sudden, "only if you really want a girlfriend…"

She could say no more, because her lips were suddenly too engaged in other, much more pleasant activities.

When they parted again, they were short of breath but smiling.

"I guess that's answer enough," they said simultaneously, and smiled again.

…

…

...

...

A/N: Sooo… Itachi and Sakura are going to live both in Konoha, both with normal schedules at work and with more than enough free time together. Their story is going to work, don't worry.

And Ino and all the fans of Akatsuki will be outraged when the band scatters, even if it's only temporarily. To know what happens a year later… I think I will add a very short conclusive chapter.

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this short chapter kind of wraps up the story.

…

...

A whole year had passed since Itachi and Sakura had met. They had gotten to know each other better and were now a stable couple.

Sakura, as expected, passed Tsunade's test and became a permanent medic of the Senju Hospital. Her working hours lessened and the pay was higher. She finally found the time to catch up with her friends, whom she had missed dearly in the year and a half of hard-working at the hospital.

Having less hours proved beneficial to her relationship with Itachi. They had time to spend together, free time to enjoy each other's company and immerse themselves in the life of the other.

Itachi had received a job at the Police Departments and was doing very well. He was taking a year-break from his band, the Akatsuki, but they still heard from each other quite often.

The fans, of course, had been outraged. That their beloved band was going to scatter was a shock for them, and it brought many people to hysterics. Only when it was announced that the Akatsuki was taking a pause of one year to decide what to do in the future, the fans calmed down a little.

As the year was coming to on end, Itachi began to be a little more restless. At Sakura's gentle questions, he had admitted that he missed singing with his friends. He also confessed that during that year, which he had spent with her, _she_ had been his muse for several other songs. He had already sent those songs to his fellow band members, and they had been enthusiastic about them. They had written new songs themselves, proving that that year had been productive and useful.

When it was almost time for the band to meet again and decide what to do, Itachi knew what he wanted and discussed it with Sakura. He explained to her that he wanted to sing again, and his friends wanted to perform together as well, even though they had also all agreed to take it slow and easy. An official announcement was made, about the soon-to-be reunion of the band Akatsuki.

However, Itachi was also torn. Going back to sing meant that he would have to travel and go on tour. Which would have been fine if Sakura could have accompanied him, but she couldn't. She had her job at the Senju Hospital, a job for which she had sacrificed one and a half year of her life, and she couldn't just quit to follow her boyfriend on tour, because the job wouldn't still be there when she came back.

Therefore, Itachi was uncertain. Sakura was the most important person in the world for him. A few months before, they had brought their relationship to the next level, and they were certain of their mutual feelings. But they didn't know how to make their wishes for the future coincide.

Sakura was conflicted as well, because she wanted to support Itachi and his dreams, but she couldn't possibly leave her job. Those last days before the final decision had to be reached were torturous for both of them.

…

That was the situation, until Lady Tsunade, one morning, summoned Sakura to her office. The blonde woman was well aware of the relationship her best medic was in, and had noticed the dark shadows under her eyes in the last few weeks, which emphasized her lack of sleep over the matter.

The head of Senju Hospital, who was a good person at heart, had thought about that situation and had found a solution to make everybody happy. She herself needed someone who would be some sort of 'ambassador' and visit all the main hospitals of the region on behalf of the Senju. Sakura was the best one for the job, and Tsunade had already been thinking about asking her to do it. And since Itachi was to leave soon because of his tour, that job became extremely convenient. Especially because each city that had a hospital was also going to be a place where a concert was held.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Forgetting every restraint, she embraced the blonde woman and jumped out of the hospital to speak with Itachi, as quickly as she could.

As she expected, the black-haired man was overjoyed. They could travel abroad, he on tour with the Akatsuki band and she visiting the various hospitals, but what counted the most was that they could do it together.

And so the couple left for the new adventure.

…

…

When they came back to Konoha, many months later, Sakura was pregnant. And both she and Itachi couldn't have been any happier.

And to think that it had been an accidental meeting – caused by a horde of fangirls – and a song, written about that same accidental meeting, to bring them together.

…

...

...

. . .

A/N: hope you enjoyed :)

Thanks for reading!

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
